familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kenelm Winslow (1599-1672)
}} * Brother of Mayflower passenger and Plymouth Colony Governor Edward Winslow (1595-1655) * Resident of Marshfield, Massachusetts with others of the Winslow Family but deceased while visiting a daughter in Salem, Massachusetts. Biography Kenelm Winslow, Sr., b. at Droitwich, England, 1599, followed his brothers, Edward, Gilbert and John, to New England, about 1630; Winslow Family Migration to America Edward and Gilbert were Mayflower passengers in 1620. John came to Plymouth in 1621 on the ship "Fortune". Kenelm came to Plymouth with his brother, Josiah, in the ship White Angell which arrived in what is now Saco, ME, July of 1631. He later moved to Marshfield in 1641. He is said to have died and is buried in Salem, MA in 1672. Gilbert returned to England in 1627 and died there before 1650. Marshfield Settlement From "Winslow Memorial" by David Parsons Holton and his wife, Frances Forward Holton; publisher D. P. Holton, vol. 1 1877, vol. 2 1888, New York Kenelm Winslow, 3rd sone and 4th child of Edward Winslow and Magdalene (Ollyver) of Droitwitch, Worcestershire, England, was born at that place on Sunday, 4/29/1559, and baptized there the Thursday followiong, 5/3/1599. He died at Salem and was buried there 9/13/1672, at 73 years. He came to Plymouth, probably in 1629 with his brother, Josiah; and was admitted freeman, 1/1/1632 or 1633. In 1640, he was chosen surveyor in Town of Plymouth, but neglecting highways is fined 10 shillings. (Plymouth Colony Record, II, p. 1). He removed to Marshfield about 1641, having previously received a grant of land at that place, then called Green's Harbor, 3/5/1637 or 1638. "All that parcel of land remaining of that neck of land lying on the east side of the lands largely granted to Josiah Winslow at Green's Harbor, are granted to Kenelm Winslow and Love Brewster, to be divided betwixt them, provided that Kenelm Winslow have that part next adjoining to his brother, Josiah, upon the conditions the lands there are granted upon" (Plymouth Colony Record I, p. 78. Plymouth Colony Affairs Kenelm Winslow often represented the town in the court of the colony. He died at Salem, and was buried there, 1672. His widow deceased 1681, aged 83 years. Kenelm Winslow Homestead Kenelm Winslow Homestead is settled on a gentle eminence by the sea, near the extremity of a neck of land lying between Green Harbor and South Rivers. This tract of the township was considered the Eden of the region. It was beautified with groves of majestic oaks and graceful walnuts, with the underground void of tangled shrubbery. A few of these groves were standing within the memory of man, but all have now fallen beneath the hand of the woodman. It would stay with the family for five generations, until their descendants had to flee the country for being loyalists supporters in the Revolutionary War. The homestead of Kenelm Winslow, sen., passed, after the decease of Nathaniel, his son, to Kenelm, his son, who m. Abigail Waterman ; then to their son Kenelm, who m. Abigail Bourn of Barnstable, whose son Kenelm was the last resident of the family name thereon. He removed to Kennebec County, Me., where he recently deceased. The families of this name, both in Lincoln and Waldo Counties, are, with perhaps others, descended from Kenelm Winslow, sen. On this estate remains, in fine preservation, one of the .... etc. Marriage & Family Kenelm m. Ellen, widow of John Adams, 1634, supposed to have been the Ellen Newton of the Pilgrims, (Mrs. Adams had two sons, John and James, and a dau. Susan, when she last married.) # Kenelm Winslow (1636-1715) - b. 1635, removed to Harwich, Cape Cod; # Ellen Winslow (1637-1676) - b. 1637, m. Samuel Baker; # Nathaniel Winslow (1639-1719) - b. 1639, m. Faith Miller, and succeeded to the homestead of his father - Nathaniel Winslow and Faith Miller m. 1664; had Faith, b. 1665; Nathaniel, b. 1667, m. Lydia Snow; James, b. 1669; Gilbert, b. 1673, m. Mercy Snow; Kenelm, b. 1675; Eleanor, b. 1677, m. John Jones; Josiah, b. 1681, d. 1682. # Job Winslow (1641-1720) - b. 1691, removed to Swansea or Freetown. Green Harbor Monument This person is listed in memorium on the Green Harbor Monument, located in Marshfield, Massachusetts and dedicated in honor of the early colonists from Plymouth Colony who settled this area in the early 1600s. References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/0282343253/maintourvacationA/ Winslow Memorial, Vol. 1] : Family Records of Winslows and Their Descendants in America, With the English Ancestry as Far as Known; Winslow Family(Classic Reprint) - Tracing family roots of the descendants these early Plymouth Colony settlers back to England. * Winslow in Massachusetts - first families history * Edward Winslow (1560-1620)/List of Famous Descendants - * Winslow Homestead in Marshfield, Massachusetts * Kenelm Winslow - disambiguation page * MainTour Marshfield * Marshfield Historical Society * Marshfield History - PlymouthColony.net Historical Listings Category:People honored on Green Harbor Monument Category: Winslow in Massachusetts